Do you remember?
by nerdychick316
Summary: Austin Moon is a man afraid of commitment to a woman. He is a marine biologist in Miami. A month before he goes to Alaska to research underwater activities of walruses, he meets Ally. When they first meet they really hit it off and Austin wants to make a real commitment, but what happens when he discovers a secret so big not even Ally knew? *Based off of 50 First Dates the movie.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I am still updating my other story, but I just wanted to make another! Okay if you have watched 50 First Dates (*) I am making it a little different... I loved Adam Sandler(*) in that! Okay... here we go!**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or 50 first Dates! :(**

* * *

**POV: Austin Moon**

My name is Austin Moon, and I am known for having a reputation with the ladies. It's not that I'm afraid of commitment in a relationship... okay, maybe I am... I just can't waste my life with one girl every night and day! It's kinda hard for me! I can't even stick with one pet when I was younger! Anyways, I am a marine biologist. That means I mostly stay with animals. You know, walruses, penguins, and dolphins. Yeah, it is weird for this irresponsible player, but I go with people that don't live in Miami! They leave and I never see them again. Hence the no commitment.

"Hey buddy!" Dez-my best friend/ co- worker- greeted me.

"Shh..." I told him to be quiet. I was doing a baby hearing for Elisa, one of our female walruses. "Look at that! You are a mommy!" I pat her belly. "Go on now!" I smiled.

"Who were you with last night?" Dez asked.

"This hot chick named... umm..." Man! I lost her name!

"Wow, already? That is a record!" Dez joked.

"What? She was really good though. She left this morning!" I said packing up my equipment.

"AUSTIN!" Tilly Thompson-my boss- yelled.

"Oh, look out. Here comes the wicked *itch of America," I muttered as Dez went swimming with the dolphins.

"Austin! I need those baby reports on Elisa!" Tilly snapped.

"I am going to get them! Come on Tilly! I didn't even get breakfast yet!" I complained.

"Why do you go after tourists?! I mean, what your high school sweet heart cheated on you with the entire track team on the night of Prom?" Tilly asked.

"No, she did my chemistry teacher," I said.

"She goes for the older ones!" Tilly exclaimed figuring it out.

"Also women!" I added as I shivered at the memory of walking in after class to see them together.

"I could help you with that," Tilly tried to flirt with me.

"Sorry, but I don't go for men!" I yelled as I ran to my car and went to Melody Dinner(*).

"Hey Trish!" I greeted. Trish is the manager of Melody Dinner after Mindy-the former owner- moved.

"What do you want?" Trish snapped. Dez is her husband and he tells her about my reputation.

"Umm... pancakes, coffee, and M&M's(*)." I ordered as Trish wrote it down.

"Hey," Trent-the cook- said. "You want me to put M&M's in your pancakes?" He asked.

"Umm... no, no thank you," I said as he laughed.

I was waiting for my food as a shining light got in my eyes. I looked at the direction of where it was coming from and saw the most beautiful woman ever. She had the most gorgeous brown wavy hair that has ombre color at the bottom. She also has these huge brown eyes in this book that she is writing in. She was holding a knife right where the sun's light was and it came over to my direction. Trish went over to her and they had a little conversation. Her voice was like an angel speaking, and so was her laugh! I felt so...nervous? To be around a girl? I never get nervous! But then again, I never go for a resident... maybe this will be different. I watched her make a little house out of waffles, but she was having trouble with the door... maybe I could-

"Are you staring at me or her?" The old man in between the girl in the booth and me asked. "You are creeping me out!"

"Drink your coffee huh?" I suggested before I stared at the girl again.

"You aren't going to get her, you know," Trent told me.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked as I took a toothpick and walked to the girl in the booth. She was struggling on the door of the house.

"How about this?" I asked as I put the toothpick in the side of the door. It worked!

"Wow, it worked," She said as she looked up at me with those big brown eyes.

* * *

**POV: Ally**

I looked up and saw this handsome man helping me.

"Oh, it looks like you are in this big booth all alone," Hansom stranger(*) motioned to the empty booth. "Mind if I join you?"

"No go ahead! I'm Ally by the way!" I smiled.

"Austin," Hansom str- I mean Austin introduced himself.

"Why didn't I come up with this?" I asked observing the now fixed house.

"I don't know. May be it takes an outsider's point of view to fix the inside," He said staring at me.

"Yeah, you're right," I said smiling. OH! I forgot about daddy's birthday tradition!

"Hey, um could you drop me off at the beach. I left my car there and I need to go home!" I asked.

"Yeah, we could go right now!" He said as we left the Melody Diner.

"So tell me, what do you need to go home to do so badly?!" He asked as we reached his brown van.

"It's my dad's birthday today and every year we go out to get a pineapple at a special place." I smile. "It was where my mom and dad met, but my mom is in Africa," I frowned.

We reached my car.

"Thank you," I said before going.

"Hey, do you want to hang out later?" He asked.

"Yeah, how about tomorrow after my music class? I teach at a local hospital not far from the Melody Diner! We could meet there at the same time!" I said in an excited voice.

"Great!" He said. I walked over to my car and did a happy dance.

* * *

**POV: Austin**

YES SHE AGREED! I did a happy dance and spun around where I saw her. I guess a truck moved so I had to stop my dance. She stopped and waved good bye. I waved too. I can't WAIT for tomorrow! Wait, am I falling for a local? I need to talk to Dez!

* * *

**There was the first chapter! Tell me what you think! Criticism is MUCH appreciated!**

I hope you loved it! Please check out my other story too!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so, I got a few followers... who am I kidding?! I GOT MORE FOLLOWERS IN THIS STORY THAN ONE OF MY OTHER ONES! Thank you so much... I don't know, but I think most of my followers just because it's based off of a Adam Sandler(*) movie(Gotta love that man and his comedy!) or it's because I put major Auslly in the beginning. I don't know! YOU TELL ME! Shout outs on the bottom!**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or 50 First Dates (But I do own my love for both! I think...)**

* * *

**POV: Austin**

** Work**

"I am telling you buddy! She is different!" I exclaimed after telling Dez about Ally.

"Dude, this is a big step for you. I mean," Dez started. "You usually go for girls out-of-state or tourists! I thought you would never go for a local girl. This is a big step up... soon, you are going to start dating her and then leave her after you get some bed action!" Dez explained.

"I swear, she is different! I think I really am going to settle on her," I stated, day dreaming about her.

"Okay, come on. We were going to go swimming at the beach," Dez told me as his children tackled him. Dez has four kids; 3 boys and 1 girl. The girl is the youngest, but she runs the show around here. Her name is Stephanie and she is almost 6 years old. She is so cute with her curly red hair and chubby cheeks. The next youngest is Xavier who is 7 years old with a wild imagination but great grades and black straight hair. Before him is Oliver who is 9 years old with red straight hair and an absent brain most of the time. The oldest is Dustin **(See what I did there?) **and he is the evil master mind with black straight hair. Since he is 10 years old, the boys follow him, but he follows Stephanie's rules when it comes to pranks and revenge.

"Why don't you guys ever try tackling your uncle?!" Dez complained.

"Because, I give them candy under the table!" I joked as Stephanie jumped in my arms.

"Uncle Austin! I just lost my first tooth!" She exclaimed pointing to the huge gap.

"That is a huge gap Steph! I think we should call you Mike Tyson**(* That is what I call my cousin when she is missing her two front teeth!) **" I joked.

"Uncle Austin!" Stephanie playfully hit my chest laughing and jumped off.

"Hey, are we going to the beach or not?" Xavier asked spraying his dad with a water gun.

"Yes, but you guys need to stop bothering your dad so we could drive you there!" I told them.

"I call riding with uncle Austin!" All of the kids called at the same time.

"Okay, I can only take 2 of you! So..." I started doing Ini mini mine Moe**(*) **in my funny voice that kinda sounds like Jim Carey when he turned into the Mask**(*)** Stephanie and Dustin won.

We drove to Miami beach and we started playing volleyball. Dez spiked it at me and I hit it over a huge rock.

"I'll get it!" I called as I ran to go get the volleyball.

"Looking for something?" A familiar angelic voice asked from behind me. I turned around and there she was. Ally was dressed in a white dress that had loose material like what Rose had on in Titanic**(*) **when Jack was holding her on the front of the boat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged her.

"Same as you," She smiled.

"Ally," I said before leaning in to kiss her. Before my lips met her, I was shot with a water gun in the face. I opened my eyes and I saw the kids and Dez standing over me.

"Uncle Austin are you okay?" Steph asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay, Ally," I said.

"I'm Stephanie! Who's Ally?" Steph asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You were hit with the volleyball and I guess you were knocked out, Uncle Austin," Dustin explained.

"Oh, okay, so it was just a dream," I mumbled to myself.

"Hey, buddy, that girl is going to be the death of you," Dez joked as he helped me up.

* * *

**Next Morning**

**POV: Austin**

It was raining outside when I came to the Melody Diner**(*)** to meet Ally. I could hardly get any sleep last night! All I thought about was Ally! _Ally this, _or, _Ally that!_ Dez is right, this girl **_WILL_ **be the death of me. I sat at the bar again.

"Hey! M&M's**(*)**!" Trent greeted.

"Yeah!" I sarcastically responded. "Look can I just get coffee and pancakes?" I asked as someone bumped me on the shoulder. I turned around and it was Ally. She zoomed right past me!

"You know what Trent? Just get me a coffee please," I said while staring at Ally.

"You! Go away!" Trish yelled.

"Trish, I am a paying customer!" I joked as Trish pulled me.

"No you aren't! You are just here for my best friend! You couldn't care less about the food!" Trish pointed out.

"W-w-whaaaat? Why would you say that?" I asked.

"You didn't even eat your food yesterday! You left to talk to her before I even gave you your food!"

"Oh, yeah... I did didn't I?" I asked absent mindedly.

"Just leave Ally alone! She is a special girl that doesn't need some player afraid of commitment to follow her around like a lost puppy!" Trish said going back to Ally.

"Hey Ally!" Trish greeted with a smile.

"Hey Trish! New hairstyle?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Trish asked.

"I think I'm going to change it up and get waffles!" Ally smiled. _Change it up? She got that yesterday... unless that was a dream..._

"What no pickles?" Trish asked laughing with Ally.

"I guess I need to get out of the usual routine! Do you want me to tell my dad you wish him a happy birthday?" Ally asked. _Her dad's birthday was yesterday... right?_

"No thank you Ally! I already told him earlier this morning when you were sleeping," Trish answered as she walked away.

"Trish, I need to talk to you!" I called.

"What? No!" She answered before I pulled her out of the restaurant.

"What part of 'no' do you NOT GET?!" Trish yelled.

"Shh, why is Ally doing exactly what she did yesterday?" I asked.

"This is the special part! She was..." Trish paused. "She was in an accident and her memory was messed up. She doesn't remember the accident. She thinks that it is always her dad's birthday because that was the day of the accident. Her dad had a few broken ribs," Trish gave me the news paper from the day of the crash. "But he recovered quickly. Ally can't remember anything that happened AFTER the accident."

"So she thinks that every day is Sunday, November 18th of 2012?" I asked. Trish nodded.

"What about the papers? They say the date?" I asked.

"Her dad has thousands of copies to make her think it is November 18th," Trish answered.

"What happens when she wakes up one day and sees that she aged 20 years overnight?" I asked.

"Look, that is none of your problem! Leave her alone, because when she wakes up the next day, she won't remember you. Why don't you just go look for a tourist's pants to get in at a hotel in bed?" Trish walked to the doors. "Also, she doesn't like guys flirting with her during breakfast," Trish hinted before going in.

I walked to the bar of the restaurant. Trent was smiling at me.

"You learned the truth?" He asked. I nodded when something came to mind.

"I made her fall for me the first time, right?" Trent nodded. "I could do it again!" I smiled.

"Please, M&M's. It was a one time thing!" Trent said.

"$5 if I can't do it!" I wagered.

Trent thought about it and shook my hand. I took a toothpick and looked over at Ally, waiting for the right moment.

"Here, how about this?" I asked, as I put the toothpick in the side of the waffle door, just like yesterday.

"I'm sorry, but is that a thing with you? Putting your germ infested hands in other people's food?" Ally asked with an irritated face.

"I'm sorry! I really am. It's just, yesterday we met and you enjoyed my help with this," I said. Right after I mentally face palmed myself.

"Excuse me? I think I'd remember a stalker trying to flirt with me," Ally said as she went back to her book from yesterday.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted you to remember me," I apologized.

"I'm sorry but I am a little too busy to chat right now," She said as she got up to leave after leaving money on the table.

"Wait! Do you need a ride?" I asked.

"Go to-"

"Bye Ally," Trish said interrupting her.

"Bye Trish," Ally left after that. Trish gave me a death glare and Trent did his terrible happy dance.

I gave him $5 and whispered, "This isn't over."

I need to get my mind off of her tonight.

* * *

**Later that night**

**At a Bar**

**POV: Austin**

I was with this really hot girl doing my classic "drink this, flirt, get some action" trick on her, but I was so distracted.

"So I was thinking," She stopped to drink some more of the blue colored water. Yes her drink wasn't spiked or anything. "Since tonight is my last night here... do you want to go somewhere special?" She asked.

"Look, Regina-"

"It's Brooke!"

"Look Brooke, you seem like a nice girl and all, but I am too preoccupied to have sex with you," I confessed that her drink didn't have alcohol in it also.

"Oh..." Brooke looked disappointed. "Can we still have sex?" She asked. _HOW DESPERATE ARE YOU WOMAN?_ I thought to myself.

"You can, but not with me. How about..." I looked over and found Tilly by herself. "That one?" I asked pointing to Tilly.

"Isn't that a girl?" Brooke asked.

"Look, Regina-"

"BROOKE!"

"BROOKE!" I mocked her. "Does it really matter?" I asked and Brooke shook her head.

Now time for operation Falling For Me again.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 2! Now shout outs!**

**Racerclone (Guest): Yeah, you were spot on! Your guest pen name reminds me of my friend... my nickname for her is Racer and we call each other clones... HUGE coincidence right?**

**LoveShipper: I know right? Gotta love love right? LOVE the pen name!... Pun unintended through out this response!**

**m0nkeyPants1120: I KNOW RIGHT! I PMed my CFF(kinda a inside thing) and I told her about this idea! I am so happy that someone thought that this would be a great idea too! I LOVE this movie! One of my top favorites, by far! You reviewing made my day!**

**love million: I don't think I should do a shout out to you, but HEY! Might as well! Thank you for your support! I really appreciate it!**

**Quick question: If you could meet one character from ANY MOVIE who would it be?**

**I guess mine would be Anges from Despicable Me and Despicable Me 2 just because she is just so darn cute!**

**Please Review! I would update faster if you do!**

**Thank You! :) 3 #Yolodoesn'tanswerEVERYTHING!**

**Also, if you could identify where I get these quotes from, PLEASE PM ME!**

**"Best in the world!"**

**"Yes! Yes! Yes!"**

**"No! No! No!"**

**"Albertooooooooooooooo DEL RRRRRRRIIIIIIIOOOOOO!" Okay this one is a big easy one!**

**Until next time! "M'Kay Bye"!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! I am going to write another chapter! I know what you are thinking; ****_Don't you have a life? _****And the answer is; Since it is Summer... I don't exactly get out much! :( But thanks to the reviews I've gotten, I'm going to write a new chapter! Thank you all so much for reviewing and reading and following me!**

**I do not own Austin and Ally and 50 First Dates! (Adam Sandler, you are a complete genius! Love your work!)**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Next Morning(I made up this one...)**

**POV: Austin**

I am going to try everything to get to this girl. I feel like I have a future with her! I guess I started with the way we really did first meet and that didn't work. Now I am going to try as many different approaches it takes. Right now, I am trying a writer approach.

"Hello," I greeted Ally. "You look like a writer. Are you? C-Can you help me on something?" I asked.

"Umm... sure!" Ally shrugged her shoulders.

"Great! I am, uh, writing this for my girlfriend," I said moving into the booth. "I am trying to ask her out on a date though," I said giving her the notepad.

As Ally read it over, I looked over at Trent and pointed at Ally while mouthing "She will be mine!" Trish and Trent started laughing their heads off. I looked back at Ally and saw that she was watching me this whole time.

"I'm sorry sir, but I am NOT helping you get into some tourist's pants!" Ally yelled as she threw the notepad at me and went to her car. I read over what I wrote and it was the list of things that I used to do to get girls to sleep with me. I face palmed myself as Trish and Trent laughed.

_Nice job Austin! You brought the wrong notepad!_ I thought to myself.

"I will have her love me!" I said to Trent as I gave him $5.

* * *

**Next Morning(This one too...)**

_Okay Austin, don't mess this up!_

I took a deep breath as I walked up to Ally.

"Hello, ma'am! I am doing a survey, may I ask you some questions?" I asked.

"Sure, can I see a permit?" Ally asked, clearly catching onto me.

"Uhhh..." I was speechless, how do I answer that?

"Thought so," She said as she went back to her book she was writing in.

Trish laughed at me and wrote me a note.

**_Don't try on Ally! She's the hard nut to crack! P.S. She is smarter than the girls you go for! :P_**

I sank in my seat.

"Umm, could you go find your own booth please?" Ally asked me not looking up from her book.

Dough Atlas Men Newts! I gave Trent $5 before leaving.

* * *

**Next Morning(This one I didn't come up with, I loved this one!)**

I can't mess this up again! It hurts me!

I sat in the booth in front of her facing her. I started to cry really loud. Ally looked up with concern in her eyes. Trish rolled her eyes and Trent looked confused.

Ally came over. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"No!" I yelled through my fake sobs.

"No?" She asked.

"No! I- I can't read!" I cried holding out the menu that was upside down.

"Oh, it's okay," Ally took the menu and put it on the table and spent two hours teaching me how to read.

"Thank you! I really appreciate it!" I thanked. I know I couldn't just ask her out because she would be creeped out, so I left it at "Thank you".

Ally scoffed. "Seriously?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"That's all you have to say? I actually came here and thought it was cute how you tried to talk to me. I thought your bad acting was kinda cute because you wanted to talk to me and I don't know; ASK ME OUT! I guess I just wasted my time! I mean, I actually thought you were cute!" Ally screamed as she left the restaurant furious.

I gave Trent his money and chased after Ally. I followed her to her home.

"Daddy! I'm home!" I heard Ally say.

"Hey, baby girl!" A man-I assume is her dad- greeted.

"Aww... you already got a pineapple without me," I could hear the frown in her voice.

"Yeah, but I want you to do something for me!" They moved out of the kitchen to a shed with white walls inside.

"Oh, my gosh!" Ally exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought you would like to paint the walls for me..." Ally's dad suggested.

"OH MY GOSH! YES! I'D LOVE TO!" Ally screamed and my heart jumped.

"Care to tell me what you are doing on my property before I blow your brains? If you have any," Ally's dad asked holding a hand gun to my head.

* * *

**See, I would stop here, but being the nice person I am... I am NOT stopping here! You're welcome!**

* * *

Oh, SHe Is Talking... I've been spotted!

"Umm... you see... I um..." I couldn't find words to say.

"What do you have to do with my sister, punk?" A boy older than Ally on steroids asked.

"I... I..." STILL can't find words.

"Leave, my baby girl alone," Ally's dad warned.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't. I fell for her and I don't intend on leaving her never remembering anything about my affections for her," I (FINALLY) spit out.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I don't want you hurting my little sister!" Ally's brother said picking me up.

"I mean no harm! I just want to know Ally's story! Trish told me about her condition and I just wanted to get to know her!" I confessed.

"Let him go Dallas," Ally's dad ordered.

"But, dad-"

"NOW BOY!"

"You lucky son!" Dallas tried to threaten in a gangster tone (but failed oh in such a epic way!).

"Follow me, Austin," Ally's dad motioned me to the shed.

"How do you-"

"Ally told me about you a few days ago. And for the past days she has been telling me about this boy that tried to get her attention. Is he you?" Ally's dad asked.

"Yes, sir. I am that guy," I answered.

"Listen to this," He opened the door and I saw Ally painting while singing.

_This rainy day is temporary _  
_The contrast is why we got him _  
_'Cause sunshine due is just a cloud away way way way way way _  
_Way way way way way way (hey baby! )_

_Well today the rock star (today the rock star) _  
_Feels like singing the blues (Feels like singing the blues) _  
_Don't abandon that song (Don't abandon that song) _  
_'Cause the view could change (change) change (change) change (change) change (change)_

_We all, of course, been there before _  
_Been there cryin, fightin _  
_But our gravity doesn't need the earth _  
_Slow balling change (change) change (change) change (change) change (change)_

_This rainy day is temporary _  
_The contrast is why we got him _  
_'Cause sunshine due is just a cloud away way way way way way _  
_Way way way way way way (hey baby! )_

_Everything is simply told _  
_What goes around us come back around baby _  
_Everything boomerangs _  
_What goes up must come down _  
_Love is won when it's close _  
_Humility will keep your feet on the ground _  
_So do your thing through the rain _  
_If you understand, won't you sing with me now? (* Thank you Pharrell Williams for the great song called Just a Cloud Away!)_

"That used to be her mom's and my song. She shouldn't remember it, but since she met you, she's been singing it non stop," Ally's dad whispered while closing the door.

"Look sir, I don't care if Ally doesn't remember me. I will make her fall in love with me again!" I have to stand my ground.

"And what? Have her forget you the very next day? I know your reputation and just like you, Ally can't commit because of me!" Her dad started to cry.

"Sir, what happened?" I asked.

Ally's dad sighed. "We did our usual tradition almost 7 months ago," He stared off to space. "And that's what happened," He said after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see any of that flash back," I said.

"Okay, we went to our usual spot and a cow was passing the road. I wasn't fast enough to stop the car and we crashed into the side of a big tree. I was left with broken ribs and Ally... she was in coma for 2 months and the doctor told us that she may never gain any memory of the accident or anything after and instead of letting her get confused every day, we make her believe that she really is in the same day over and over again. I'm sorry Austin, but you have to leave Ally alone," he explained.

"I'm sorry- Can I call you by a name?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry. Lester Dawson, but call me Mr. Dawson," Mr. Dawson shook my hand.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dawson, but I can't stop my feelings for her and I love her too much to let her slip," I explained.

"I'll kick your a-" Dallas started, but Mr. Dawson interrupted him.

"Leave and don't go near my baby girl!" Mr. Dawson pointed to the road.

I left, but there was no way in His Effing Living Life I was going to leave my Ally alone.

* * *

**I was going to stop here also, but you should know a little more before the next chapter!**

* * *

**POV: Ally **

I woke up and put on a floral skirt with a white shirt and a brown vest. I got my dad's cake and present.

"Dallas, get your glutenous maximums up to wish the man that continues to house you happy birthday!" I woke up my older, lazy, on steroids brother.

He groaned. "It feels like I tell him everyday happy birthday!"

"Really? Last week you told him that you will move out and look where you are now!" I pointed out.

"Sis, let that go! It feels like it was 7 months ago!" He groaned. I walked out and got a bucket of water and spilled it on him.

"ALLY!" He yelled.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I'm up!" He yells.

"Good! Your wet dream stage is still going on? Dallas, you should ask the doctor about that and he'll tell you to get off of the steroids!" I pointed out.

"Who asked you, huh?" He asked.

"Come on!" I said.

We went downstairs and gave daddy a pineapple cake(*)- his favorite! I gave him his gift. It was a copy of the movie, Rush Hour(*). My dad loves comedies! We've never watched it before and it was hilarious!

* * *

(I AM SKIPPING THE PART WHERE ALLY GOES TO THE DINER FOR BREAKFAST BECAUSE THIS IS HER USUAL ROUTINE!)

* * *

After I come back, I paint daddy's shed's walls. I guess it's his way of making it up to me for not going with me to get a pineapple. While I paint the walls with hibiscus(*) and other tropical flowers, I sing this awesome love song that my mom and dad used as "Their Song"! It's called Just a Cloud Away!

_This rainy day is temporary _  
_The contrast is why we got him _  
_'Cause sunshine due is just a cloud away way way way way way _  
_Way way way way way way (hey baby! )_

_So what you blown a fuse (you blown a fuse) _  
_Well that happens to us all (that happens to us all) _  
_When I come with great news (I come with great news) _  
_The day could change (change) change (change) change (change) change (change)_

_We all, of course, been there before _  
_Been there cryin, fightin _  
_But all that good energy be your strong _  
_Won't get away way way way _

_This rainy day is temporary _  
_The contrast is why we got him _  
_'Cause sunshine due is just a cloud away way way way way way _  
_Way way way way way way (hey baby! )_

_Well today the rock star (today the rock star) _  
_Feels like singing the blues (Feels like singing the blues) _  
_Don't abandon that song (Don't abandon that song) _  
_'Cause the view could change (change) change (change) change (change) change (change)_

_We all, of course, been there before _  
_Been there cryin, fightin _  
_But our gravity doesn't need the earth _  
_Slow balling change (change) change (change) change (change) change (change)_

_This rainy day is temporary _  
_The contrast is why we got him _  
_'Cause sunshine due is just a cloud away way way way way way _  
_Way way way way way way (hey baby! )_

_Everything is simply told _  
_What goes around us come back around baby _  
_Everything boomerangs _  
_What goes up must come down _  
_Love is won when it's close _  
_Humility will keep your feet on the ground _  
_So do your thing through the rain _  
_If you understand, won't you sing with me now?_

_This rainy day is temporary _  
_The contrast is why we got him _  
_'Cause sunshine due is just a cloud away way way way way way _  
_Way way way way way way_

_This rainy day is temporary _  
_The contrast is why we got him _  
_'Cause sunshine due is just a cloud away way way way way way _  
_Way way way way way way(*)_

After that I have a family dinner and talk to Trish about my day. Her children are beautiful in her pictures, but I never get to meet them in real life. Right before I go to sleep, I write in my journal about my day, mostly about this man that kept on bugging me. Then I go to...(She is asleep now! Let's see what her family does!)

* * *

**POV: Lester Dawson**

After Ally goes to sleep, we get to work. We throw away the cake, put the movie back into it's wrapping and wash Ally's clothes. We have been doing this for 7 months. I make sure I got every detail right! From Ally's news paper to her present. I can't afford to have my baby girl worry about me. I love her too much! Hope that JACK Austin Single Sucker doesn't ruin it!

* * *

**Now I just finished this chapter! Next chapter you get to see some more attempts and maybe more of Ally's personality! SHOUT OUTS!**

**love million: Thank you! You are such a sweet CFF!**

**MayLuvzuGomez: IKR... If you ever remember the movie, please don't hesitate to tell me!**

**AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys: Thank you! I think everyone would love to meet their childhood friend... Spongebob Squarepants!**

**m0nkeyPants1120: I would love to meet the minions too! Same here with Adam Sandler! Especially Grown Ups and his first sequel!I might consider that, but you should totally do it!**

**LoveShipper: I know right! That is why I wanted to write this story! A player changes his ways for love at first sight! He shows the real commitment of love! You'll see!**

**Firestone Piper: Thank you for reviewing! I also think this is the best story I've written!**

**Until next time! Give me props! I wrote two chappies in one day!**

**Who is your favorite comedian?**

**Mine is... ooff... Adam Sandler, Chris Rock (Gotta love that voice!), Steve Harvey, Beast Boy, Kevin Hart... can't narrow it down!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Okay, I just finished my Sealed By A Paperclip Fanfic! So relived! To be honest, it sucked! That is coming from the author! Any way! I'm going to write the next chapter!**

**I do not own A&A or 50 First Dates(Not even on DVD! :( But my dad's IPod is AWESOME! :D )**

* * *

**POV: Austin**

I was so determined to get Ally, I swear I'm probably going to kill my friend! I have tons of ideas! Now time to put one to use! I was on the road dressed in a construction worker's outfit with a broken road behind me. I have a permit for this one! Maybe not mine, but a permit!

"Ma'am, what is your destination?" I ask.

"Oh, I am going home! I just came from the Melody Diner(*)!" Ally innocently said with a smile. If it wasn't raining right now, I would have enjoyed her smile.

"Do you mind if I ride with you? My time is up right now, but my car is on the other side of town and I could usually walk it, no problem, but I kinda..."

"Oh, yeah sure! Let's go, just tell me where to turn!" She smiled. During the ride I learned that she loves pickles, music, her pet bird Owen, her family, and Trish- her best friend! I also learned that her brother Dallas IS on steroids and he is going to go for the Mr. Miami body builder contest(I have NO idea if this is real!).

"Okay, over here," I said pointing to the aquarium-AKA, work.

"You know, my best friend's husband works here as a dolphin trainer? I think you should know him... Dez?"

"Oh yeah! Dez can be a little..." I did the crazy hand movement. "You know?"

Ally laughed. "This was fun."

"Yes, it was."

"We should do this again sometime," She smiled.

"Yeah, we should. Would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked.

"I'd love to!" She smiled.

"Great! Tonight?" I hope she says yes!

"Sorry, its my dad's birthday! I have to go," She apologized as she drove away.

Guess it's back to square one!

* * *

**Next Morning**

I brought Dez's dog for this one. I saw Ally's car and I crossed the road with the dog, but in the middle of the street the dog stopped just like we planned.

Ally stopped the car and I was in shock.

"OH MY GOSH! Are you okay?" Ally asked.

"Yeah!" I answered.

"Oh, poor puppy!" Ally was comforting the dog! THE DOG! SPIKE YOU ARE A BAD-

"Oh, you must hate me for almost running over you and your dog!" Ally said.

"No! I'm okay!" I smiled.

"Are you sure? You are bleeding," She pointed out.

"What? No I'm not!" I can't even feel it!

"What is that on your leg then?" She asked. I checked my leg.

"Huh, I guess I am!" I smiled at her as she gave me a freaked out look. Then I fainted.

* * *

_I am floating. And I see Ally._

_"Austin! Austin!" She's shouting._

_"Alls?" I ask._

_"Austin!" She jumps in my arms._

_"You remember me?" I ask._

_"Wake up!" She cries in my chest._

_"What?" I ask._

_"Wake up! I'm sorry!" She cries harder._

_"Ally, it's okay!" I say patting her back._

_"Wake up! I didn't mean to run over your leg!" She cries._

* * *

"Come on!" I heard an angelic voice beg.

"Please wake up!"

"I'm so sorry!" I opened my eyes to an angel.

"Am I in heaven, angel?" I asked in a dreamy voice.

"Oh, thank God!" The angel hugged me apologizing for running over my leg.

"It's okay," I swooned.

"You kept on saying my name. In your sleep."

"What?" I asked. Oh! So I am still alive!

"Yeah, I heard you say my name... A LOT!" She laughed. Pretty angel!

"What's your name? You're a pretty angel..."

"I'm Ally!" She smiled as she helped me sit up.

I looked at my leg. "Oh, so I'm still alive..." I'm a little disappointed...

"You're silly!" Ally kissed my cheek. And I feel girly admitting that I felt sparks. I'm now REALLY happy that I am still alive.

"Yes, I am!" I blush.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow? Tonight is my dad's birthday," She stated.

"Oh... okay!" Ally left after patching up the cut on my leg. I look over to the dog.

"Do you eat people?" I ask.

The dog doesn't respond; surprise surprise! (Sarcasm)

"No... I prefer cats..." The dog says.

"Did you just talk?"

"No... But if I did I would tell you that you are going crazy..."

I fainted again. Lord, take me now!

* * *

**Next Morning**

I took the penguin from work instead of Spike. The penguin is Peter.

"Okay Peter, we know the plan?" I ask. He nods his head and we wait for Ally's car. When she comes, I signal Peter. He waddles into the middle of the street... right in front of Ally's car. Ally dropped something and picks it up in the car, not seeing Peter! I am freaking out! She doesn't see Peter and he is going to get run over! I am in shock, so I can't move! The car comes and Peter is still standing there! The car moves and...

* * *

**If I didn't have a heart, I'd stop right here! Lucky you, I DO have a heart... or do I?**

* * *

Peter is still alive! PETER IS STILL LIVING! Wait... Ally didn't notice him... DANG IT PETER! YOU ARE TOO SHORT!

* * *

**Next Morning!**

I got Dez to let me borrow his cousin that used to be a gangster. Now he is an actor. I am going to make it look like I am a hero when Ally drives by, she'll see me getting beat up, try to help, and I'll stop Lance- Dez's cousin.

"Thanks for doing this, buddy!" I smile.

"No problem! I wish, I could find my girl!" Lance started to cry.

"She's out there!" I told him. I saw Ally's car coming. "Just not right here! Act like you're beating me up!" I told him. He started to kick and punch me.

"Oww... not too hard!" I whispered.

"OH MY GOSH!" I hear a yell. "HEY! GET OFF OF HIM!" Ally yelled.

"What are you going to do about it girl-y?" Lance asked.

I saw Ally grab a bat and run out of her car to beat up Lance. He started running for the hills! Literally, we have hills right there and he started running towards them.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ally asked, helping me up.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Okay, hold on," She went chasing after him and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"You crazy son of a b-"

"Keep running you b-"

Is it wrong that she just turned me on even more?

"Hey, are you okay?" Ally asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

"I'm part of the neighbor hood watch, so... yeah..."

"Oh, okay!" I smiled. She got up and left after making sure that I wasn't hurt. I learned that she helps out at the hospital! Is there anything this girl DOESN'T DO?!

* * *

**Next Morning**

I was tied up in the back of a truck. I saw a car coming. I got down on my side and watched the car; it wasn't Ally. I got up and started listening to music while reading the newspaper.

"Nothing to see here! The police are on their way!" I told the car that stopped right next to me.

"Look at this dad! Mr. Reputation here thinks that this is going to help him with Ally!" Dallas laughed. Oh Snapple(*) Half In Tea cups!

"Let's go for a ride Austin," Mr. Dawson told me.

I hopped into the car and Dallas untied me while ripping off the duck tape on my lip.

"OWWW!" I scream.

"Sorry, cabbage patch(*)" Dallas apologized sarcastically. I don't know which hurts more, his sense of humor or the duck tape.

"Watch it Blondie! I will snap you!" Dallas threatened.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask.

"You are going to learn how Ally reacts to bad news."

We went to the kitchen to wait for Ally. When she comes home, she is upset.

* * *

**POV: Ally**

I was at Melody Diner when I noticed a cop giving me a ticket.

"Excuse me, officer? Do we have a problem?" I ask.

"Yeah, this car's license plate is expired. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a ticket."

"What? No! No, no, no! It doesn't expire for another 8 months!" I remember!

"Sorry, ma'am, but you have to pay this," The police apologized.

"I can prove that today is November 15th! May, I see your newspaper please?" I asked a man.

"See, it is..." I read the paper. July 19th, 2013?

"No, this has to be a mistake!" I yelled.

"Ally, calm down!" Trish yelled. I jumped into my car and went to ask my dad what this is all about. When I got home, daddy was home with a stranger in the kitchen.

"Daddy! A police officer gave me a ticket for an expired license plate! Is it really July?" I asked.

"Hi, baby girl! I have a lot to tell you," Daddy told me.

I ran to the pond behind my house. I always go there to be comforted by my mom's spirit and Pickles-a goose that is ALWAYS there!

"Baby girl, I can explain!" Daddy comforted me. I saw the blonde stranger again.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I cried.

"Ally, this young man has something to tell you. You have to promise you won't run away," Daddy told me.

"Hi Ally! I'm Austin," _That name sounds familiar._ "I don't think you would remember me," _No sh-_ "But I know a lot about you! Like you are a singer and an artist! You have a pet bird named Owen! You are part of the neighbor hood watch and you teach classes on your free time! You love pickles! You hate horror movies!" _Wow, stalker much?_"You must think I'm a stalker, but I know all of that because you told me before! I try everyday to get you to talk to me!" _Wow, I wonder if I'm dating him._ "We aren't dating because you keep on telling me that you would hang out with me the next day, but you never remember me!"

My dad gave me pictures from the crash. I cried so hard when I saw a pale body almost dead.

"You were in coma for 2 months and the doctor told us that you will never gain memory from anything after the accident, sorry Baby girl."

"I want to see the doctor!" I cried, everyone piled up in the car and we drove to the doctor.

"Dallas, did you win Mr. Miami body builder?" I asked.

"No, apparently we had to get checked if we were drunk before going in. I also use steroids," Dallas confessed.

"I knew that already!" Everyone else yelled.

"Well, yeah, because I just told you!" Dallas yelled.

"Did we have sex?" I asked Austin. The whole car was silent.

"No, we didn't have sex," I sighed.

"But we want to," He muttered and everyone stared at him.

"What?" He smiled. "I was joking!" Everyone sighed again.

"Mostly," He coughed and I laughed.

* * *

**At the hospital**

**POV: Ally**

"Okay, I'll have the results out in no time!" Dr. Drabs

"Thanks!" I smiled as I walked over to the waiting area.

"Hey doc! Can I ask you a question?" Dallas asked.

"Sure!" Dr. D said.

"I have this friend that has wet dreams and he's only... 28? Is that normal?"

"You're still having wet dreams? Get off the steroids, Dallas!" The doctor yelled.

"Pay up, I told you he would say that!" I smiled.

"Darn you, Allison!" He joked as he gave me the $10.

"Dude! Really?" Austin asked with an amused face.

"Shut-"

"And here are the results!" The doctor smiled.

"Are they good?" Daddy asked.

"Not really. See look, her memory is getting better, but she will never remember anything after she wakes up," Dr. Drabs told us. I hate it when the doctors talk about your condition like you aren't even there!

"This is terrible!" I cry.

"It could be worst!" He told us.

"How?" I asked.

"Time to meet Eight second Elliot."

We walked past people that were probably experiencing memory loss.

"What am I doing?" One guy asked.

"I think you're painting." The guy next to him suggested.

"Oh yeah!" He looked at his painting and it was just a red line. "Oh shi-"

"Here he is! Eight second Elliot!" Dr. D announced.

"Hi! I'm Elliot!" The boy smiled as he shook everyone's hand.

"Ally!"

"Dallas"

"Lester."

"Austin."

"Cool!" Elliot exclaimed.

"He forgets everything after eight seconds," Dr. D explained.

"Hi! I'm Elliot!" Elliot smiled and shook everyone's hands.

"Ally."

"Dallas."

"Lester!"

"Austin!"

"Cool!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Hey, let me tell you a secret!" Austin whispered something in Elliot's ear and Elliot started laughing.

"Dude! You still have wet dreams? Aren't you a little too old for that?" Elliot asked laughing.

"DUDE!" Dallas complained.

"What? He's going to forget right about... now!" Austin motioned.

"Hi! I'm Elliot!" Elliot smiled, unaware that Austin was mocking him from behind.

"Ally!"

"Dallas!"

"Lester."

"Cool!" I started laughing so hard.

"Okay! Let's go!" Daddy said.

"Bye!" Austin called.

"Bye! Who are you?" Elliot asked.

"Don't worry you'll forget me in eight seconds!" Austin told him.

* * *

**At the Dawson Household**

**POV: Austin**

I had a great time with Ally! After the hospital, we hung out at her place. We learned more about each other. It's almost midnight and I have work tomorrow!

"I have to go, Als! I'm sorry!" I said going to my car. She walked with me.

"Why do you go through all this trouble for me?" Ally asked.

"You are completely worth all of this!" I told her.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'll be back everyday for you!" I smiled as I kissed her cheek.

"Why don't you look for a better girl?" She started crying.

"Because you are the best!" I smiled.

"I mean a girl that can remember you! That you could have a future with!" She explained. That question always crosses my mind and I always have the same answer.

"You make me a better me," I whispered as I pulled her in a hug.

I drove away, but I got an idea to let Ally have some memory back. I gave Dez and Trish a text to meet me at Melody Diner (*).

* * *

**Okay, I guess my last chapter wasn't good or no one read it, but one person will still get a shout out!**

**LoveShiper: I know right? It's so cute! I think you should watch the movie and tell me what you think! It is so funny! I just hope you don't stop reading this if you watch the movie...**

**THANKS FOR READING! I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! (But not as much as Austin love Ally!)**

**Q: Would you do what Austin is doing in this story? Try and make someone fall in love with you everyday?**

**My answer: Yes! I would only do this is I think I feel a special connection though! If I don't, I'll just try and help them remember their lives everyday... Would you, please tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Auslly and fan fiction lovers! Nerdy here! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I love how you all are supporters and lovers of this story, but I think it's going to end soon... :( I am co-writing another story called Super Natural Spy with MickeyMouseR5AA and I think it is good enough for you to check out!**

**I do not own A&A or 50 First Dates :(**

* * *

**POV: Ally**

I just came back from Melody Diner(*) and I saw a stranger at my house.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Baby girl, don't be scared. I let him in," Daddy explained.

"Ally, I'm Austin," He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"A little too formal for a guy with blonde hair, I might say," I insulted. I do this a lot. When I meet a guy, I want to see what they're capable of.

"You're right, but I want to keep my man hood . So..." Austin explained and I laughed.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"You'll see," He inserted a DVD.

On the screen, I saw the words; **_What You Missed from the past year, Ally._**

There was a picture of the Miami Dolphins(*) football team. **_Miami wins the Super Bowl... Just kidding... we need better players..._**

Then there was a picture of Barack Obama(*). **_President Obama wins again... Not a joke..._**

Then there were pictures of so many things! Suddenly, there was words, but no picture. **_Ally, you don't remember any of this, because of this..._**

Then there was a picture of an accident that was dated from today. I saw a picture of me and newspaper articles. This is terrible.

**_Here's the crazy part..._**

I saw Austin at the Melody Diner.

"Some people would like to talk to you about... well... you!" He smiled.

Trish! "Ally, you know that we've been best friends forever! I promised your parents that I will protect you from anything! I love you Ally! Also, this nincompoop should be given a chance," She winked.

"HEY!" I heard a voice from behind the camera.

Trent! "Ally! You are always welcomed here! I think of you like a little sister... even though you already have a big brother!" I heard whispering off camera. Trent started laughing. "Dallas! Lay off the steroids!" Trent continued to laugh. "Thank you for the extra tips... you too, Austin!"

Dez... "Ally, even though you never met me in person. I think of you like a sister!" He smiled.

"Dez, she was at our wedding. You met her there," Trish whispered.

"I did? I was drunk when that happened then!" Dez laughed.

"You're drunk right now, aren't you?" Austin asked.

"You bet baby!" Dez smiled and I laughed.

"What's drunk?" I saw Xavier. I notice all their kids from pictures, but I never met them.

"Drunk is when you drink a lot of al-" Dez was interrupted.

"Apple juice!" Austin yelled.

"No it isn't!" Stephanie said.

"Let's just move on!" Austin yelled. The scene changed.

"Hey Ally, I just want you to know a bit about me and who I am. Also, how we met," Austin on the video explained. "Unfortunately, you were asleep while I was making this video. So, my best friend Dez is going to play you!"

"Okay, get ready," I could hear whispering from behind the camera. I saw Trish's Dez in a coconut bra and a wig.

"Mommy, why is daddy dressed like a girl? A ugly one too?" A little boy asked... his grammar is a little off, but hey! Kids, right?

"I know, Oliver. This is going to be really quick, I hope." Trish!

"Olly! It's AN ugly girl! Not A ugly girl! Besides, Uncle Austin is just trying to get Ally to fall in love with him again!" I heard a little girl correct.

"What ever Steph!" Dustin! I met him before!

"Dustin, leave your sister alone and go mess with Trent!" Trish yelled.

"Okay, Ally! This is how we met the first time!" Austin smiled. "Mr. Dawson, Ally and I didn't go past a car ride in this one!" Austin walked to the fake Ally. She was working on a waffle house and she was having trouble with the door like I was this morning.

"Here, try this," Austin stuck a toothpick in the side of the waffle door.

"Oh, thank you!" Dez said in a high- pitched voice. I laughed.

"You're very welcome! May I sit with you?" Austin asked. Daddy scoffed.

"Oh, yes! You are really hot!" Dez screeched. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, that didn't happen! No! No, Dez!" The camera showed Dez licking the coconuts.

"That is disgusting!" Austin exclaimed.

"Oh, Austin! You make me want to-"

"DEZ!" Trish yelled.

"Just give me the camera! Ally, I just wanted you to know that even though you won't remember us, we all love you! But, I'm the one that is crazy in love with you! And Mr. Dawson! I will need permission soon!" Austin winked and in the background, Dez and the kids were dancing or making kissing faces.

The video ended.

"How many times have I watched this?" I ask.

"This would be the first for all of us!" Daddy answered.

"Austin, did you mean it?" I asked.

"Everything I said!" He answered.

I attacked him with a hug. "Thank you so much!" I whispered.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asked me.

"Yes! Can we go tonight?" I ask.

"Couldn't ask for a more perfect time!" He smiled.

* * *

**POV: Austin**

YES! She actually wants to go on a date with me! I am really happy! For our first date, we went to the place we first met to eat and we went to the place where the accident happened.

"Look! The tree bark is healing!" She smiled.

"Yeah, it is! Just like you," I whispered in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Austin, have we ever kissed?" Ally asked.

"Well," I let her go and walked in front of her. I leaned down and gently put my lips on hers. She kissed back. I gave it all of my emotions then. I felt fireworks. I can't explain how good it feels. We broke apart too soon.

"Now we did," I smiled.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked.

"You were you, and I needed you more," I told her.

* * *

**At Work the Next Day!**

I walked in the penguin exhibit. I told Peter about her.

"AUSTIN!" I heard Tilly yell.

"WHAT IS IT?!" I yelled.

"You got the promotion!" Tilly yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"You got it! You leave for Alaska in a week!" Tilly exclaimed.

"What?" I asked Peter.

"Peter, should I really go through with this promotion?" I asked.

Peter gave me a blank look.

"Forget it!" I yell. I don't think I want it... is it worth loosing Ally?

* * *

**On Their Date**

I decided to take Ally on a picnic, on a boat. You know... the boat that I'm going to probably leave on in a week.

"You're really sweet Austin!" Ally smiled.

"You are better," I complimented.

"No, first the video and now this! What did I do to deserve you?" She asked.

"I don't know what I did, but you made me better," I told her as I finished my food and went over to play music.

"Want to dance?" I asked.

"No, I have two left feet," She tried to shy away.

"I think I'll take my chances," I told her as I grabbed her arm and started to dance with her.

"You are sweet," She told me.

I leaned down and she leaned towards me.

"Ally," I whispered before kissing her.

Suddenly, I forgot about going to Alaska for two years without Ally.

* * *

**Next Day**

**Around Noon**

"Austin, what are your plans for the future?" Mr. Dawson asked.

"Well, I do have this opportunity to do what I've wanted to do for a long time now. That would be researching walruses' activities under water," I told him.

"What is holding you back?" He asked.

"Mr. Dawson, it's in Alaska for 2 years," I told him.

"Austin, you need to tell Ally," He told me.

"I know! It's just, I can't decide!" I yelled in frustration.

"Good thing Ally and Dallas aren't here," He told me.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"She is trying to get Dallas a good girl," Mr. Dawson explained nonchalantly.

"She is an angel," I had that one slipped.

"You have my permission," Mr. Dawson suddenly said.

"What?" I asked.

"You can have children and marry my baby girl."

"Thank you, Mr. Dawson!" I smiled.

"Call me Lester," He smiled.

* * *

**Later that Night**

**On The Date**

Ally and I broke apart. We were at the aquarium.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked.

"I needed you," I told her as I put my forehead to her's.

"That was an amazing first kiss," She told me.

"That was our 29th kiss," I told her. Yes, I kept track.

"No way!" She exclaimed.

"You think it's 1 and I know it's 29, so let's make it even and average it out!" I suggested.

"Okay," She smiled. I kissed her again. When we broke apart and smiled.

"Okay 30 and two... 15?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess!" She smiled. I drove her home.

"Good night, Ally."

"Wait, Austin! Can you stay over with me?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure!" We went to her room.

"Should I get comfortable?" I asked.

"Hmmm... nope!" Ally smiled as we started to kiss. I looked out the window and saw Trish, Spike, Dez, and Dustin watching us. I signaled them to go away.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked her lips against mine.

"Nothing," I whispered.

"O-" I stuck my tongue in her mouth and she started fighting back. Turning me on. We did it in her room, on her bed, and now we are both on the edge of falling asleep.

"Ally," I called.

"Hmm?"

"Ally."

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" I asked. I'm not going to Alaska.

"Yes!" She kissed my lips. We broke apart, too tired to go further.

"Ally."

"Yes?"

"Please, don't forget me," I begged.

"I won't, I love you."

We both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! Shout outs!**

**Guest: Thank you! I love the review... made me gain some confidence!**

**LoveShipper: Nice to know that you've watched the movie! You always review and I am greatful for that!**

**love million: Thank you and IKR?!**

**Hailey LH: Glad you love it! Gave me some confidence!**

**M0nkeyPants1120: Aww... I would too!**

**Okay! Next chapter... you are all going to hate me... and I am going to cry!**

**Q: What is your favorite part of this story or the movie?**

**A: For the movie, it's when Adam Sandler shows the movie... in the story... the different attempts Austin does to try and win Ally over...**

**Until Next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey gurfs and germs! I am writing another chappie! :) I am this much closer to finishing it :( I am thinking of doing a cover of the Nickelodeon movie Spectacular(*) I love that movie, but I am going to put some unexpected twists in that one that isn't in the story. Anyway, here you go!**

**I do not own A&A or 50 First Dates(I saw Grown Ups 2... I LOVE it! Adam Sandler gets all the good people and the great comedy ideas!)**

* * *

**POV: Austin**

"Oh, Austin! I remember you! You proposed to me last night!" Ally smiles.

"Yes! You remember me!" I yell in victory.

"Not really, this is a dream," Ally gave me a sorry look.

"Oh, dang it!" I frown.

"Yeah, but this could happen when you wake up!" Dream Ally smiled as she disappeared.

I wake up and see Ally asleep. Then she woke up.

"Good morning," I smile.

"Good morning," She smiles back. At least she isn't beating me up!

Then she screams and pelts me with whatever she can get a hold of.

"Ally! Calm down! It's okay! I'm not danger!" I tried to reassure her. She took a 9 Iorn(*) from underneath her bed. WHO KEEPS THAT UNDER THEIR BED?! She whacked me on the head and I knocked out.

* * *

**POV: Ally**

After I knocked out Austin-Daddy showed me the video- Dr. Drabs came to check on him. I went to go get him drinks, I overheard daddy and Austin talking.

"Did you tell Ally about Alaska?" Alaska?

"No, I'm not going!"

"What? Why not?"

"I can't! Ally needs me more! And I need her even more than this promotion!"

"Ally should know, Austin."

"I know, but I don't want her to worry."

I look down to my hand and see a ring. It had an engraving on it. It said;

_For the woman I love, my soon to be. Love you Ally!_

I love this, but I don't want him to give up on his promotion!

"Austin? Can I speak to you?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go to work," He told me as he kissed me and left. I called Trish.

"Trish!"

"Ally!"

"I don't know what to do!"

"What is it?"

"Austin wants to reject this promotion for me, but I don't want him to!"

"Did you tell him?"

"No! He left to work!"

"I think you should let him stay."

"No! He deserves a girl who won't freak out when they wake up in the same together!"

"YOU HAD-"

"Yes! I don't remember it!"

"Aww... Ally, keep him here!"

"He should do this promotion... whatever it is!"

"No! He wants to stay for you!"

"THAT IS WHY! He doesn't have a good future with me!" I start crying.

"ALLY! HE HAS SPENT SO MUCH TIME TRYING TO MAKE YOU LOVE HIM! LET HIM LOVE YOU!"

"HE HAS A LIFE! I HAVE A LIFE THAT IS STUCK ON REPLAY! HE PROPOSED TO ME LAST NIGHT AND I REPAY HIM BY FREAKING OUT AND HURTING HIM!"

"Ally, you may never find one like him!"

"Trish, I want him to be happy!"

"HE IS! With you!"

"I can't let him sacrifice a life for me!"

"Ally, you are his life!"

"I mean a successful life!"

"Look Ally, his successful life is you just talking to him!"

"I'll talk to him," I told her before I hung up.

* * *

**POV: Austin**

I was cleaning Peter while telling him more about Ally. Speaking of her...

"Hey Als!" I greeted.

"Hey! Who's this cutie?" She asked.

"Well, I'm Austin," I joke and she laughs.

"I meant the penguin, but you are a cutie," She winks.

"This is Peter. You almost ran over him," I told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I guess it was my fault. You didn't see him," I told her.

"Okay! Austin, we need to talk. You know about your promotion?"

"I'm not going to Alaska for 2 years without you," I told her.

"I know, but you should," She told me.

"Not without you!"

"Austin! You should! You can't waste your life on someone who will never remember you!" She told me.

"I am not wasting my life! Before you, I never thought I'd be able to actually commit to someone! Ally, you are my life! If I go on that trip, I'll waste my life! Please don't let me go," I whisper this much closer to tears.

"Austin! You should go!" She cries.

"Ally, I'm not going!" I cry.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asks.

"I am the one that doesn't deserve you," I tell her before I kiss her neck softly.

"Austin, you need to go to Alaska."

I kiss her and she kisses back.

"Ally, I'm not leaving you," I tell her after we break apart.

"Austin, if you don't, then I am going to do something I don't want to do." PLEASE not suicide!

"Austin Moon, we are over," She whispered as she let go of me. THAT felt WORSE that suicide for me!

"Ally, wait!" I take hold of her arm and she is holding a book.

"This is my journal. I wrote mostly about you. I write in it all the time about my day."

"Ally, I can't just let you go like that. Not even if you have a journal that I am in," I told her.

"Okay, you can keep this. I already took you out of the ones in my other journal. You know, the one my mom gave me before she left Earth," Ally said.

"Ally, I love you," I told her.

"I know," She started crying again.

"If you tell me that you don't love me, then I'll leave. The only thing is, you have to mean it."

I looked in her eyes and saw guilt and sorrow. She wouldn't... would she?

"Austin Monica Moon," How did she... "I do not love you," She ran off to her car and cried the whole way. Never turning back. I think I just died. I looked back at Peter who got dirty again.

"I'll get the bucket," I said.

* * *

For the rest of the time, Ally was just avoiding me. Not really avoiding me, considering she doesn't KNOW ME! The days seemed longer and I felt so depressed and heavy.

"You know, she isn't worth it," Tilly told me.

"Tilly, go suck your-" Dez was interrupted.

"Why don't you go suck your wife's-"

"Excuse me? We all know that you have one!" Trish yelled.

"I hate when you do that! I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!"

"WE KNOW!" Everyone yelled. We were all hanging out at the Melody Diner(*).

"I guess I leave today!" I said staring off to space.

"I'm going to miss you, buddy!" Dez exclaimed.

"I wish things worked out for you and Ally," Trish said.

"We'll miss you Uncle Austin!" All of the kids exclaimed.

"Good bye Mr. M&M's (*)" Trent told me as I left the restraunt to go to my ship. I saw Lester and Dallas at the ship.

"Hey!" I smiled, not a genuine one though.

"We just wanted to stop by and give you some presents." Lester told me.

"Trent gave you this," Dallas said. It was a box filled with pancake mix and M&M's.

"We wanted to give you these," They said as they gave me a box with a mix tape and pictures of Ally and me.

"Thanks, I'll be back in no time for you guys!" I smiled as we all hugged. I started the boat and left the dock. I inserted the mix tape and it was Pharrell Williams Just a Cloud Away(*).

"WHAT THE F-"

_This rainy day is temporary _  
_The contrast is why we got him _  
_'Cause sunshine due is just a cloud away way way way way way _  
_Way way way way way way (hey baby! )_

_Well today the rock star (today the rock star) _  
_Feels like singing the blues (Feels like singing the blues) _  
_Don't abandon that song (Don't abandon that song) _  
_'Cause the view could change (change) change (change) change (change) change (change)_

_We all, of course, been there before _  
_Been there cryin, fightin _  
_But our gravity doesn't need the earth _  
_Slow balling change (change) change (change) change (change) change (change)_

_This rainy day is temporary _  
_The contrast is why we got him _  
_'Cause sunshine due is just a cloud away way way way way way _  
_Way way way way way way (hey baby! )_

_Everything is simply told _  
_What goes around us come back around baby _  
_Everything boomerangs _  
_What goes up must come down _  
_Love is won when it's close _  
_Humility will keep your feet on the ground _  
_So do your thing through the rain _  
_If you understand, won't you sing with me now? (*)_

Yes I did sing along to the song as I started to read Ally's journal. Oh my...

* * *

**BAM! WHAT?!(*) I just put up the most depressing chapter I have ever written! And I wrote Ally as a bad guy for a chapter in one of my other stories... also an orphan that "killed her parents". Anyway... PLEASE tell me what you think! **

**I really want to know your opinion on me writing Spectacular in Auslly version... but I promise somethings will be a little different!**

**:) = Yes, and I'll even read it!**

**:/= I don't care, I'm just reading this because I like the movie.**

**:( = NO! You did enough with this one!**

**SHOUT OUTS! :)**

**love million: You'll see... just because you're my CFF doesn't mean I'm going to let you know EVERYTHING! I want you to have a little bit to look forward to!**

**don't-take-away-the-music: Thank you! I think this is considered ASAP... right?**

**m0nkeyPants1120: I KNOW RIGHT?! It's so hard to pick, but I love both parts that you picked from the movie also! That was unexpected!**

**Thank you for reviewing! I will update soon!**

**Q: Do you want to read Ally's journal entries?**

**My A: Only if my followers want to! :)**

**If you want to, please review!**

**1=YES!**

**2=No**

**3= GET THIS STORY OVER WITH!**

**^U^ Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! This might be my last chapter! I'm sorry, but I love this story too! I hope you guys can forgive me! I don't really do all that great if I don't have something to base it off of, as indicated by Sealed by a Paperclip... Thank you all for your support!**

**I do not own A&A or 50 First Dates (Man, wouldn't that be nice!)**

* * *

**POV:Austin**

Yes, I know; crying while singing and reading the closest things to the woman I love is wrong, but I just couldn't help myself! The weird thing is that she didn't write any dates.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I just met this amazing guy! Well, I was making a waffle house when I had trouble with the door. A really cute guy named Austin helped me. He has perfect blonde hair, hazel eyes, nice voice and perfect personality! He is great! I just wish that he could spend daddy's birthday with me! Then we could probably get to kiss... or something... Oh well! He is going to meet me tomorrow!_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I just met this really weird guy! I was making my waffle house and this pretty boy put his hands all over my food. He was really cute and I wanted to get to know him, so I guess I just kinda resolved to being a little too harsh! Man! I am so dumb!_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_This guy tried to get me to read this ridiculously romantic poem. It read;_

_You are the one,_

_The girl I adore,_

_Please come,_

_We could go on a romantic tour,_

_Around Miami,_

_Or gazing stars lively,_

_Just you and me,_

_Please Ally!_

_I know he was trying to ask me on a date, but I can't show him he won! I turned to a different page and it was ways to get girls. He wasn't trying any of those on me, so I know he is really trying, but I played it off like I didn't see the poem. I hope it was convincing!_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_This really pretty guy with blonde hair and hazel eyes tried to ask me if he can do a survey on me. I asked for his permit and just as I suspected, he didn't have one. His leg is touching mine right now! I feel sparks! I need to make a move! I just made A move... I made HIM move to ANOTHER TABLE! REALLY ALLY?! Now I see why you never kissed a guy or was asked out on ANOTHER date!_

_Note to self: Try not to push guys away!_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_This really cute blonde hazel eyed guy acted like he couldn't read. I tried to help him. He is really funny, but his acting is a little fake. I was falling for him, but when we were over all I got was "Thank you! I really appreciate it!" I can't believe it! I thought he would ask me out, but nooooo I got my hopes up!_

_Note to self: Try to be more gentle with blonde guys!_

_Also, I don't know what made me, but I started to sing this song from Mommy... I started singing it after I remembered the blonde boy's face... He got me to fall for him and I don't even know him!_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_There was a cute construction worker that didn't have a ride to his car. I gave him a ride and learned a little bit about him... His name is Austin(Kinda sounds familiar to me) and he asked me on a date! Too bad he asked for tonight, it's daddy's birthday!_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I almost committed murder! This cute familiar guy was in the road and I hurt his leg! I accidentally called him cute, so I played it off like I was talking to the dog. He fainted once he discovered his leg was bleeding and he started to moan my name. It felt so familiar, but I don't know him. He woke up and I patched him up. Good thing it was just a minor cut... I kissed him on the cheek(feeling sparks) and left._

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I didn't really do anything today... but I did see this familiar guy freaking out on the side of the road. He's cute... too bad he's mental!_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I saved a familiar man from being beaten. He was just watching in fear and amused. I'm happy I got him to be happy, but I was sort of hoping he'd ask me out..._

* * *

**AN: You guys got to see this part where Ally discovers she has a brain damage already! I think you are all caught up with this one! The dates are all the same too...**

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I love Austin! He proposed to me after we made love, it was really long, but it was nice! We are going to get married and he won't do anything to mess it up! I love him so much!_

* * *

_Dear Austin,_

_I am so sorry that I had to make you leave! I just didn't want you to waste your life on me! I couldn't do that for you! I just hope you know, you were my first everything! I am going to miss you and everything! But, by the time you come back, I won't remember you!_

_Love,_

_Ally_

* * *

What was Lester trying to tell me by all of this? What is Ally trying to tell me for all of this? WHAT AM I DOING?

_**Flash back**_

_**This rainy day is temporary **_  
_**The contrast is why we got him **_  
_**'Cause sunshine due is just a cloud away way way way way way **_  
_**Way way way way way way (hey baby! )**_

_**Well today the rock star (today the rock star) **_  
_**Feels like singing the blues (Feels like singing the blues) **_  
_**Don't abandon that song (Don't abandon that song) **_  
_**'Cause the view could change (change) change (change) change (change) change (change)**_

_**We all, of course, been there before **_  
_**Been there cryin, fightin **_  
_**But our gravity doesn't need the earth **_  
_**Slow balling change (change) change (change) change (change) change (change)**_

_**This rainy day is temporary **_  
_**The contrast is why we got him **_  
_**'Cause sunshine due is just a cloud away way way way way way **_  
_**Way way way way way way (hey baby! )**_

_**Everything is simply told **_  
_**What goes around us come back around baby **_  
_**Everything boomerangs **_  
_**What goes up must come down **_  
_**Love is won when it's close **_  
_**Humility will keep your feet on the ground **_  
_**So do your thing through the rain **_  
_**If you understand, won't you sing with me now? (*)**_

_**"That used to be her mom's and my song. She shouldn't remember it, but since she met you, she's been singing it non stop," Ally's dad whispered while closing the door.**_

OH my gosh! She remembers me?

"_Familiar guy_" SHE REMEMBERS ME!

"ALLY! I'M COMING FOR YOU! SHE REMEMBERS ME!

* * *

**I would stop here, but I just can't do that! I'm sorry! Here is the rest of it! Hope you enjoy it... this is the last chapter!**

* * *

**POV: Austin**

I ran into the hospital and looked for Ally. Lester told me she would be here.

"ALLY DAWSON!" I yell looking for her.

"ALLY DAWSON! HER! Elliot! Have you seen Ally?" I asked.

"Hi! I'm Ell-"

"You know what?! I know where she is now! Thanks for nothing!" I yell.

I ran into the music room and I found Ally.

"ALLY!" I yelled. "I KNOW YOU WON'T REMEMBER ME, BUT I AM THE GUY CRAZY FOR YOU AND I KNOW THAT YOU REMEMBER ME!" Ally got off of the piano and walked up to me.

* * *

**This part isn't part of the movie! I'm sorry guys! I did tell you some parts will be different! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

She slapped me in the face.

"That was for leaving the promotion out of our conversations!" She slapped me again. "That was for coming back after I told you to leave and this," I prepared myself for another slap, but instead I got a kiss. "Is for coming back to your fiancé!" She smiled.

"You remember me, Ally?" I asked. This has to be too good to be true!

"Yes, Austin Monica Moon! I remember everything about you!" She smiled.

"Ally, will you leave with me?" I asked.

"Yes I will!" She smiled as she hugged me and kissed me.

We got married that same day and Ally left with me. Lester came with us.

* * *

**1 year later**

**POV: Austin**

I held my baby girl. Rosie is so cute. That's her name. She is the perfect mix of Ally and me.

"Austin, stop hogging Rosie Melody Moon!" Ally Moon(NEVER GETS OLD!) whined.

"Ally, stop hogging Richard Maria Moon!" I complained to her. We were expecting twin girls, not feturnal twins.

"Austin!" Ally Moon complained.

"Ally!" I mocked.

"Put the baby down and we could have fun!" Ally danced.

"Ally! Your dad is living with us!" I told her.

"It doesn't matter! We made the twins when my dad was in the same house as us before!" She smiled.

"Let's do it baby!" I smiled as I chased her to our bed.

* * *

**There you go! Happy ending! I hope it was a little unexpected!**

**don't-take-away-the-music: Thank you for your support! I really appreciate it! I hope you liked the twist!**

**LoveShipper: chapter 5: I know right! I know that was a little OOC, but to be honest, I kinda liked Dez like that... chapter 6: I guess you didn't have to wait too long! Thank you for your vote and all of your support! I hope you liked the little difference also!**

**m0nkeyPants1120: I guess you got your wish! I hope you liked the little difference between the movie and this fan fic! Thank you for your votes! I really appreciate it! I am severely thankful for your support!**

**SweetCake773: Thank you! I love it also! You are a gr8 person! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thank you all for your support! This is the end of this story! I love you all, but I am starting a different story! If you give me a movie you want me to do a cover of, don't hesitate for me to write it out! Please check out my new story... Amazing!**


End file.
